


Playing Against Type

by ItsaVikingThing, Writerleft



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: But really this is a modern AU, F/F, Humor, Korrasami Week 2019, Online Relationship, Prompt: Fantasy AU, Romance, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Korra was living her dream: she was the creative force behind the popular re-imagining of fantasy cartoon Ja-Nett and the Monarchs of Majesty. Korra has poured her heart and soul into the show, especially into the burgeoning relationship between leading ladies Ja-Nett and Aquatic Queen Seashell.Asami was not living any kind of dream, but shewasliving her life on her own terms. And if she hated her job, she could always escape into the fandom around her favorite cartoon: Ja-Nett and the Monarchs of Majesty.Then JaMM gets cancelled. And Korra and Asami meet and forge a bond online, in the world of fandom.Of course, that's a world Korra isn't supposed to be exploring. Which is where things start to get a little complicated...





	1. All my best decisions come when I am up late and drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rumours are true! Writerleft and ItsaVikingThing are working on an AU fic together! Of which this is merely the first part...

_ 2010 _

Her show was cancelled. 

Years of work--worldbuilding, storyboarding, editing, casting… Korra’s entire life for the last four years, down the tubes because Raiko was afraid of his pearl-clutching focus groups. To him and the other studio bosses, it was just a part of their production slate that had become more trouble than it was worth. How could they treat her beautiful show that way?! 

Korra took another long swig of her favorite depression beer. Maybe Ja-nett and the Monarchs of Majesty was a reboot of an 80’s show that had been a Nuktuk spinoff to begin with, but _dammit_, this was her vision! Her baby! Nobody had thought there was any market to bring the show back, but she’d been to cons! She’d seen how many people loved it! What it meant to people!

She knew how important it would’ve been for her, to have a show like this when she was a little girl. How much of a revelation the heroic Ja-Nett Var’Nee and her romantically-coded best friend Aquatic Queen Seashell would’ve been to her growing up.

But nope. Too bad. Fuck it. Fuck Korra, fuck her show, and fuck all the little queer kids who could’ve used the relationship she’d been so carefully building.

Korra thought of the AquaNett wedding episode that she’d had planned, the one she’d dreamed about more than a wedding of her own, and she cried into her beer.

The news wouldn’t break right away, of course. The network would want to finish airing the completed episodes, though she knew for damned sure they wouldn’t bother to advertise it. Probably change the time slot, too, just so they could reverse-justify the cancellation due to poor ratings. That was _ just _like that piece of shit Raiko.

Probably she shouldn’t have _ called _ him a piece of shit. To his face. During a meeting. She hadn’t been invited to.

Probably shouldn’t have called him homophobic, either. 

In fact, she probably should’ve done most of today’s sorrow-drowning in ice cream instead of alcohol. That would’ve had a much lower likelihood of getting her blacklisted…

An email notification *plinged* from her computer. More out of habit than anything else, she checked it. For the first time since meeting her, her lead voice actress’ email address failed to make her smile. 

**CloudBaby69@flameo.com **

**You okay, boss? **

Hey, Korra, I heard the news. This is shit. Want to talk/drink/cry about it with me? 

Not looking forward to playing tokens and damsels again. :/ 

Korra groaned, feeling even worse from Kya’s attempt to commiserate. Now, she felt _guilty_. If she’d done a better job of doing what the studio wanted, Kya and all her other voice talent, all her writers and artists and everyone, they’d still have a job. If only she’d--

Korra slammed her hands on her desk. She couldn’t handle this. She couldn’t keep wallowing in this failure. She knew she couldn’t go out, she knew she couldn’t sleep, and the internet… 

She’d heard about fansites. Even visited them a little, in a strictly regimented way. 

Back in her own youth, she’d been in some fandoms herself, but her agent and lawyers had all been _ very _ clear that she had to stay away from her own show’s fandom community. If it ever came out she’d read about a headcanon or a theory, or God Forbid a _ fanfiction _ and some of it’s ideas predated what wound up in her show, it could open up a tremendous can of legal bullshit… 

But it’s not like she was going to be writing any more of the show, now, was it? 

Korra got to Stumblr, logged out of her professional account, and thought up a new handle in about three seconds. 

Moments later, AquaNettNoRegrett logged on for the very first time, and made a bee-line straight for the JaMM fandom. 

This was a world where the series was still going. Still had a future, full of promise. 

It wasn’t the first time she’d seen how much the show meant to people. How animated and invested they were in her humble little adventure cartoon. How a whole community had grown up to share their love in it. 

But it was the first time that Korra--AquaNettNoRegrett--got to reply. 

She had to delete a few before she submitted them, because it was hard to escape the mindset she’d developed when receiving pitches or scripts from her writers. It was hard to accept that Korra wasn’t _ the _ authority on Ja-nett and the Monarchs of Majesty anymore. She was just one voice among many. Many more than she’d expected, in fact, who had invested their time and their energy into exploring their own stories in the world Korra had brought back and lost again.

There was some ugly kind of catharsis in scoffing at a user like SharkCop’s dumb theories about where the show had been headed, but the satisfaction lasted about as long it took Korra to remember that for SharkCop, the show _ was _ still headed somewhere. Korra knew better. His dumb theories were just as valid as her own, at this point. None of them would ever see the ending they wanted, and it would only be a matter of time before the show faded into irrelevance and was forgotten. SharkCop was effectively doing _ more _ than Korra was to keep Ja-Nett alive at this point. And he was far from the only one.

She’d been jumping from user to user, looking at their content at a frenetic pace in the hopes that any bit of it would cheer her up, when something on SharkCop’s page gave her pause. A reblog from one SheSellsSeashells, of a particularly beautiful rendition of Ja-nett herself, hair cascading behind her, one hand holding her Scepter aloft… She was as on-model as any Ja-nett Korra had ever seen from her animators, but with such a powerful, enigmatic facial expression… was she regretful? Resigned? Stoic in the face of all the weight of the world crushing down on her shoulders and how much she felt like a failure to everyone she ever knew or loved? 

Korra cried for the millionth time, seeing every bit of herself in the picture. She’d tried so hard to give Ja-nett her happy ending, to give her the love she deserved! But now… now… 

Korra was too drunk to type a reply, but somehow, not so drunk she couldn’t draw a response. A thought struck her, a thought too silly and involved and honestly stupid for sober Korra to commit, but, before she realized how dumb it was, too late not to follow through on. 

Besides, this wasn’t _ Korra _ posting this, this was AquaNettNoRegrett, and if AquaNettNoRegrett wanted to imbue every post and every reply she made with Big Gay Energy, then dammit, that’s what she was going to do.

What was anybody going to do about it, anyway? Cancel her show? 

* * *

Asami didn’t consider herself to be a philosopher, but she did think that there was one famous formulation she could improve upon.

Hell, for Asami, was other people in need of IT support.

Five days a week, the bleeping of Asami’s alarm was her signal to crawl out of bed, shower, throw on her least wrinkled uniform shirt, pour the first of too many cups of coffee down her throat and then slouch off to do the bidding of her infernal overlords. 

Invariably, their bidding boiled down to ‘fix my computer.’ Invariably, Asami’s brain would seem to boil in her skull as she listened to her tormentors drone on about _ why _ they needed immediate assistance without ever being able to explain _ what _ the problem was. Far too often, Asami had discovered that their supposedly catastrophic machine failure was the result of them unplugging it and forgetting to plug it back in. Reaching that stage of the diagnosis often required half an hour or more of Asami’s life spent talking into a headset with a fake smile straining her mouth. While not everyone who called in and sliced precious minutes off her life was _ that _ dumb, there were a great many idiots out there and it was Asami’s job to deal with them.

_ Of course, it didn’t _ need _ to be her job. There was always another option… _

That traitor thought lurked in Asami’s mind almost constantly. It was particularly loud in those moments when she woke up ahead of her alarm, or after a call which had caused her to grind another layer of enamel from her molars, or when she was lying in her bed alone, tired and unable to sleep. Asami didn’t _ need _ to deal with idiots at all. She didn’t need to work a job she was overqualified for but had still been lucky to get. She didn’t _ need _ to live in a shoebox of an apartment with a broken window and a leaky roof. No, she could quite easily go back to living a life of comfort, of _ luxury_.

All she had to do was make one phone call. All she had to do was let her father be right.

Some days it was easier than others to scrub that thought from her mind. On this particular Wednesday, Asami woke up to a storm outside her apartment. Her broken window and leaky roof were allowing her to experience far too much of it _ inside _her apartment. It made the prospect of getting out of her warm bed in no way appealing. It made the idea of going to work infinitely less so. It made her desperately need to find a distraction on her phone that would let her forget that, while being useful for browsing the internet, among many other things, her phone was also a phone.

Holding her phone close to her face and exposing as little of her hands as she could to the arctic atmosphere outside her comforter, Asami hunted for a distraction. And, moments after logging onto Stumblr, found one that chased all the bleak thoughts out of her mind.

A user she didn’t recognise--AquaNettNoRegrett--had taken her favorite drawing, one she’d made of her favorite character from her favorite cartoon, and had the audacity to make it much better. 

Ja-nett had stood alone before, determined to push on towards victory in spite of the burdens weighing her down, but so very aware of each and every one of the complications that stood in her way. It had been inspired by Asami’s work life. 

AquaNettNoRegrett had imposed an image over Asami’s drawing, adding Ja-Nett’s partner in adventure--and, to Asami’s way of thinking, eventual wife--Aquatic Queen Seashell. Seashell was pressing herself against Ja-Nett’s side, her arms encircling Ja-Nett’s waist. It was a sketch, but a _ good _ one: Seashell was gazing up at Ja-nett, her eyes glowing, her smile affectionate...no, _ adoring_.

It was a bit over the top and a lot gay.

It was… exactly what Asami needed to see this morning. It was… _ almost _ a perfect post.

Asami found herself smiling as she typed a quick review of the new image.

She still needed to get up and drag herself to work, she still needed to brave the cold and the relentless tide of dumb things the day would bring her, but the warmth she felt for AquaNettNoRegrett turning her drawing into a collaboration would be good insulation against the storm.  


* * *

> SheSellsSeaShells (2/17/2010 5:47 AM): Haha, okay! That’s totally awesome, @AquaNettNoRegrett. But next time, make it even gayer ;) 
> 
> AquaNettNoRegrett (2/17/2010 11:22 AM): You.
> 
> AquaNettNoRegrett (2/17/2010 11:22 AM): I like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks! 
> 
> We hope you have enjoyed our opening gambit as much as we enjoyed working on it! Please do let us know your thoughts in the comments, as comments are to us what coffee is to Asami in this AU!


	2. Please pay no attention to me or my muffins of despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra doesn't know how to deal with the emotional earthquake that has overturned her life, while over in Texas, Asami gets the first hint that the same disaster is fast approaching her, too...

Being a writer in California made Korra keenly aware of how pathetic the pathetic fallacy was. She was miserable, and she felt that the cancellation of her show and her subsequent blacklisting by Jukebox had earned her an overcast sky_ at least _. A dramatic thunderstorm would have fit Korra’s mood perfectly, and didn’t seem like too much to ask in the circumstances. It would have given her an excuse to stay indoors, alternating between stewing in anger and self-pity, or bingeing on the output of the Ja-Nett and the Monarchs of Majesty’s fandom on Stumblr. 

There was some solace to be found in the community, a community she might otherwise never have encountered. There was so much love invested in even the crudest piece of fan art that Korra kind of wanted to print off every drawing she could find and hang them on her walls. That went double for the handful of posters Korra was beginning to think of as the core of the fandom. There was JaMManiac, who was an almost relentless force of positivity and had organised an AquaNett week full of prompts for artists and writers. There was SheSellsSeaShells, who, it turned out, was both a prolific and talented writer and artist. She had so much potential, and all of her work was so emotionally engaging it sparked Korra’s creative instincts. It was an effort not to gush over every piece of hers, but Korra had done her best to display some degree of impulse control. It was even possible that SharkCop might grow on her, if Korra spent enough time sifting through his posts. And if there was a thunderstorm outside, if the weather could be swayed by Korra’s mood, then she’d have plenty of time to read SharkCop’s theories and live vicariously through the output of JaMM’s legion of fans while the rain drummed its fingers on her roof and tapped its nails against her windows.

But today the skies were clear, it was 85 and sunny, and Korra had a dog to walk.

Naga, at least, was enjoying the day, trotting along beside Korra’s wheelchair as they circled the park and Korra ignored the intermittent buzzing of her phone.

Commiserating messages from Kya and Lin and the other actors and writers were bad enough, but the nagging texts from her agent were way more than she could think of just yet. Korra had spent years working up through the ranks on other shows. She’d spent years championing the JaMM revival, landing it with Tenzin’s help. She’d spent years working on the show. No, she’d spent years _ living _ for the show. She’d poured so many hours of her life into it, given up countless hours of sleep on calls with actors and producers and animators in different time zones, worked her _ ass off _ in an effort to be a good showrunner, a good leader to her cast and crew. And now? 

Now the only thing she had to show for it was a story that would never be finished.

Korra figured that she had earned some time in which to adjust to this new reality. Before that, though, she intended to take a few weeks to fully explore her emotions and, not coincidentally, the local baker’s entire product line.

Tenzin wouldn’t understand that, though. For him, the problem was as simple as Korra not having a job anymore. Tenzin’s solution would be to get her a new job. Korra was avoiding his messages and calls because she knew that after a sincere but brusque display of sympathy, he’d want Korra to dust off any old notes she had lying around and turn them into ideas they could pitch to other networks. He’d want her to get moving, get working, start building momentum. ‘This is merely a setback,’ he would say. ‘No children’s show ever lasts more than three seasons anyway. It was unrealistic to expect more.’

Korra didn’t know how to explain to him that she was grieving for a lost world. All she felt capable of right now was going where inertia took her.

Her phone buzzed again. Guiltily, she checked it. Tenzin. She put her phone away without reading the message, her guilt only increasing and her mood growing more foul.

Of course… her bank account wouldn’t hold up forever without some sort of paying contract. Her apartment near the studio and the dog park didn’t come cheap. She would need to start work on something eventually. Maybe she should see what Tenzin wanted...

Korra sighed. She wasn’t ready to deal with all that yet. All she wanted to deal with was the fact that her arms were getting tired and Naga was looking thirsty. Which meant it was time to seek the comfort of muffins and then head home. 

“Come on, girl!” Korra called, patting her lap and holding out her hands.

With a cheerful bark, Naga jumped up into Korra’s waiting hands and, after a moment to sort out the complex issue of sitting down while fiercely wagging her tail, Naga settled into Korra’s lap. Korra smoothed Naga’s long hair away from her while Naga panted cheerfully.

“Yeah, it doesn’t take much to make you happy, huh?” 

Naga contemplated the question for a moment, then licked Korra’s hand. 

Korra chuckled. “Thanks! Hm, I think I know a good girl who’s earned herself a treat…”

Tosi’s Bakery stood just off the park, and besides being wheelchair friendly, dog-friendly, _ and _ queer friendly, Korra had yet to try something of theirs that wasn’t delicious.

Naga seemed to agree with that assessment, too, so Korra added a few canine cakes to her order of peanut butter and honey muffins.

She’d just got home, put water down for Naga and fetched a plate so she could enjoy a truly decadent quantity of calories in muffin form, when her phone started ringing. Korra made the mistake of looking at it.

This time, instead of her agent, it was Kya calling. Which… made it more difficult not to answer. Kya wasn’t just Korra’s Ja-Nett, she was one of her closest friends. They went way back, to Korra’s first job as a staff writer too dumb and too belligerent to play office politics when she believed in an idea that the head writer didn’t. Kya had taken Korra under her wing and taught her some needed lessons in surviving in showbusiness. She had listened to Korra vent on more than one occasion. Kya was the reason Korra even had an agent as good as Tenzin was.

And Kya had supported Korra every step of the way when it came to pushing for Ja-Nett and Aquatic Queen Seashell’s romance. Kya had known the risks, and she’d cheered Korra on anyway. And now she was out of a job, one of her _ favorite _ jobs in recent years, and it was basically Korra’s fault--well, no, it was _ Raiko’s _ , but _ still _.

Korra hadn’t answered Kya’s email yet. She sighed and answered her phone.

“Uh, hey, Kya…”

“Korra, this is Tenzin,” Kya said, deepening her voice and snapping out each syllable like it had offended her mouth on its way through. “I have to ask, do you even still _ want _ an agent? I _ have _ to ask my _ sister _ this, as you won’t answer any of _ my _ messages.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“This is no laughing matter, Korra,” Kya answered, her voice regaining its warm, cheerful cadence. “I’ve had more calls from my brother in the past couple of days than I normally get in a month! Huh. That… really puts our relationship into perspective, I guess.”

“What? Don’t be… You and Tenzin have your ups and downs, but you both love… oh. Right. You’re messing with me. Okay, fine, sure… get it out of your system. I’ve earned this.”

Kya laughed. “Oh, Korra! I know he can be a pain, but this is Tenzin’s way of showing he’s worried about you. Can I at least tell him you’re alive?”

Korra groaned, picking at the top of the suddenly unappealing muffin. “Yeah, I guess. I just… I just need some time, Kya. I can’t just dive into the next thing!”

“Okay, so… what should I tell him?”

She rested her head on the tabletop. “I’ll be alive again in a few days.”

“Okay,” Kya said, her voice softening. “Are you alive enough to talk to me, at least?”

Korra covered her phone to cover another groan. “Why, so we can feel awful together? You’re out of work, too.”

“I picked up a video game thing and I have auditions for another couple of shows.”

“Oh…”

“It sucks, Korra, don’t get me wrong. I loved Ja-Nett. I loved the story we were telling, and working with you has been a pleasure. But it wasn’t _ my _ vision. This has been your baby since before I was involved. I mean, when I first met you, you were using a vintage lunch box from the original show as a purse. I can imagine, but I don’t _ know _ how you feel. I’m still here for you, though. Right?”

“Kya…” Korra felt her face getting hot. She didn’t even know what she was feeling, but something about Kya’s easy use of the past tense in reference to their show made her stomach clench. “I, uh… shit. I’m glad you found more work so quickly. I guess, uh, not everyone… how’s Lin doing?”

“Ah, you know Lin. She’s pissed. She asked me to ask you if you wanted to meet up when you’re done moping.”

“I’m not moping!” Korra looked at her depression muffin and scowled. “I’m… adjusting. And I meant, uh, does Lin have work lined up or…?”

“Not yet, but she’s been in this business for a long time. No matter how a show ends, a main role looks good on a resume. That’s generally true for showrunners too, you know. Nobody expects to see a cartoon run for more than a few years.” 

“Spongedick Circlejerk has been on for like, ninety.” 

“You know that’s not what it’s called,” Kya said, and Korra could hear her eyes rolling. “Point is, Lin and I will survive. We’re more worried about you. Because saying you’re ‘adjusting’ doesn’t mean you’re not mopi--”

“Yeah, okay. It does suck and I am moping. Wallowing, even!” Korra said quickly. “But there are a lot of other people who maybe aren’t doing so well as you or Lin. And I may not be the boss, but I’m still responsible. I can, uh, adjust on my own time. I’ll reach out, let them know they can get in touch if they need help finding something new.”

“So… you’re going to ignore Tenzin, and your own situation, but you’re going to--”

“Kya!” Korra only realised how loud she’d got when Naga trotted in, looking at her in concern. She blew out a breath. “Look, I really appreciate you calling. And I’ll text Tenzin, I promise. And I’ll call Lin, and we can all get together. Just let me… process by myself for a little while.”

“Fine, fine! Wallow away.” Korra tried to protest, but Kya cut her off. “I’ll spread the word that people can reach out to you. But if _ you _ feel the need to reach out, you’d better call me. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Korra said, putting as much good cheer into her voice as she could.

“But first, seriously, message my brother. He’s driving me nuts, Korra!”

“Okay, okay!” Korra managed a genuine laugh. “Thanks, Kya. I, uh, I’ll talk soon.”

After Kya got off the phone, Korra stared into space until Naga jumped up, butting Korra’s hand with her head.

“I’m okay, girl,” Korra said, listlessly patting her tiny, fussing dog. “I guess… it all keeps going, huh? Everyone’s just moving on to the next thing. The show hasn’t even stopped airing yet. I can’t even tell any of the fans…” Korra sighed. “And I’ve gotta be there for my crew. And I’ve got to act like everything’s fine on social media for a while. I don’t know…”

Korra paused, frowning. Even if she couldn’t tell the truth about what really happened to JaMM, there was one place where she didn’t have to pretend to be okay. There was one place where she could be honest, if not truthful, and express her sense of loss to people who would _ get _ it.

Korra fired up her computer and logged into her new Stumblr account.

* * *

The last thing Asami wanted to do on a Friday after work was to stop by the grocery store. A full day of dealing with the nation’s intellectual elite over the phone was more than anyone should have to endure. But now here she was, braving even more people, in real life meatspace, for the sake of stocking up on bread, tortillas, associated fillings, and booze. Opal was already home, and while maybe it wasn’t Asami’s turn, Opal was very good at sounding pathetic over the phone. 

She knew Opal would pay her back, and not just for the grocery tab. She even had an idea of how Opal could start. 

Juggling the reusable bags with her purse and her keys as she opened the door, Asami called out, “Come get the wine, then grab your shampoo!” 

Opal rushed from the kitchen to help. “Already have a towel on the edge of the sink.” 

“You read my mind,” Asami breathed. 

“Just the tone of your voice,” Opal teased back. 

Asami deposited the food with Opal, then immediately peeled off her uniform polo on the way to her room. She’d already spent an extra half hour in it for the sake of groceries, she wasn’t going to stay in that ill-fitting prison one moment longer. “One to Ten,” Asami called back at her roommate. 

“Seven,” Opal answered, indicating a moderate-to-severe bad day at cosmetology school. “You?” 

“Same.” 

“That’s almost a break for you, after a week full of nines.” 

After a few years of living together, they--well, Asami, mostly--had developed quite a few efficiencies between them, including this quick way to compare the lousiness of their days. Of course, Opal’s lousy days had the eventual goal of getting her a job doing something she enjoyed, while Asami’s… 

She re-emerged from her room wearing a haggard look and a bathrobe. 

Opal handed her a glass of wine once she reached the kitchen, and they both took deep sips. Well… maybe more than sips. Definitely not gulps though.

Asami sighed her way onto the stool in front of the sink, leaning her neck back as Opal ran the water. What had begun as practice for Opal had turned into a soothing ritual for them both. Opal could turn a hair wash into a head-massaging, soul-cleansing experience, while Opal joked no customer would pay nearly so well, or have such thick and gorgeous hair, as Asami did. Of course, the ‘payment’ was just Asami’s half of the rent, but she was _ not _ going to risk losing the most pleasurable part of her week by pointing that out.

Well, second most pleasurable, maybe. After all, there was a new JaMM episode coming on tonight. Wholsesome, inclusive, feminist adventures were good for the body and soul. Ja-Nett’s propensity for punching idiots in the face was quite cathartic to watch, too.

“Any luck on the job hunt?” Opal asked as she started hosing Asami’s hair down. 

Asami scowled. “You’re supposed to help me relax here, you know.” 

“Getting you out of that craphole _ would _ help you relax,” Opal sighed. “There was that data entry job for Cabbage you interviewed for. Any word on that?” 

“Data entry,” Not coding, not product design on their phones. _ Data entry _. Asami sighed, closing her eyes and trying to let Opal’s fingers ease her stress away. “Never got a call back.” 

Opal hissed. “Ouch. I’m sorry, ‘Sams. But there are plenty of jobs out there! You’ll find one that’s less soul-crushing.”

Would she? If she wasn’t even good enough for data entry? 

“Maybe,” she said, hoping that Opal would get the message and drop it. 

The prolonged silence Opal fell into as she scrubbed the tingling shampoo into Asami’s scalp was not the peaceful sort that accompanied a dropped topic. “Well… at least you’re making enough right now to put a little away each month.” 

A little was right. Last month she’d managed to save a grand total of $17. Her father would be so proud of her fiscal prowess. 

“Can we… not?” Asami asked. “I’d rather not turn this day into an 8.” 

“Got it,” Opal said. “Any plans for the weekend?”

Asami finally felt she could relax into the hair washing--at least, as much as she could on a secondhand bar stool. “Sleep. Drink. Play around online.” 

“Mhm. Mhm. Don’t you want to… I dunno… go out?”

“Not really.” 

“We haven’t gone out in ages.” 

Asami sighed. “Is there something you want to do?” 

“I mean, not if you don’t want to.” 

“I’ll do something with you if you need the company, you know that--”

“I was more thinking you might _ want _ the company,” Opal said. “I know you have your online friends, but it helps to see actual faces and hear actual voices sometimes, you know?” 

“I spend all day hearing actual voices.” Asami shook her head, gently. “I just want to settle into my room, do a little yoga, and write some fanfic.” 

Opal snickered. “Well, if you do decide you’d like to put some sunlight on your itinerary, you just let me know, okay?” 

“I promise.” She wasn’t sure what sort of government mind control or alien parasite would put such an outlandish desire in her head, but if it did, she’d let Opal know. 

Besides.

Who else would she go out with, anyway? 

A distinctive bassline started playing on her phone, buzzing in her bathrobe pocket. “Oh, crap! Finish up quick, Opal, my show is coming on!” 

“Right, your hot cartoon date!” Opal said, scrubbing faster. “This is good practice, some customers want to get in and out in a hurry!” 

“This one won’t mind if there’s suds left, so long as she doesn’t miss a minute.”

“Right!” Opal snickered. “Wasn’t last week a cliffhanger or something?” 

“Yeah, Ja-Nett was stranded in an ice volcano, while Seashell was fighting a coup from her seahorse guards.” 

“Sounds pretty serious. I absolutely see the need to rush to the TV.” 

Asami slitted an eye open. “You know, I’m aware you’re patronizing me, but I’m going to let that slide so long as you get my hair wrapped in a towel in the next twenty seconds.” 

Opal wrung water out of Asami’s thick hair, a bit more frantically than normal but without any painful tugging. 

“I’m not patronizing! I think you’re cute.” 

“Uh huh,” Asami rolled her eyes. “You might think the show was cute too, if you gave it a try.” 

Opal showed as much expertise dodging the answer as she did cocooning Asami’s hair in a towel and sitting her up. “Alright! Scoot! Cartoons await!”

Asami chuckled and made a show of scampering to the living room. 7:28, her phone said, but the remote was nowhere in sight. How _ did _ Opal manage to drop it in a different place every single time? Was it under the couch again? 

7:29, and Asami pressed the power button on the side of the tv, finding the channel buttons by feel, clicking all the way up to the cable boondocks of channel 47. Jukebox. Just in time for the end credits of the annoying ocean sponge show. 

After yet another obnoxious week had ground a little more dust out of her soul, at least she could settle into the couch and spend 22 commercial-laden minutes in a world that made sense to her, a world that never made her feel tired or disappointed. 

The credits ended and…

Another episode of the same damned show began. 

Asami frowned, and checked her phone. 7:30. 

She looked at the corner of the screen. Jukebox. 

She checked her phone again. Definitely Friday. 

Something was wrong. 

The one thing she’d looked forward to all week had failed to materialize, and it was like waking up to find that the sun hadn’t come up one morning.

“Opal?” she called out, “did Daylight Savings happen, or…” 

“What?” Opal called, just as Asami realized how ridiculous the question was. 

She looked at the TV, for her beloved Monarchs of Majesty. 

But it was still that damned sponge. 

Asami rushed to her computer. Perhaps it was a local broadcasting error? A scheduling mistake? Somebody in the community would know, for sure. 

Asami had been too tired to get online much the past few days, but even with that the number of Stumblr notifications she had waiting for her at login was a shock. 52 comments? Had her whole fandom life gone straight to hell while she was wasting her time at work? 

Her tension eased, just a little, when she saw that the bulk of those comments were AquaNettNoRegrett showering enthusiasm on Asami’s fanart and ficlets. If she weren’t in a panic, Asami might have enjoyed slowly perusing all of it--but she had to find out what was going on. 

JaMManiac, of course, had the scoop--_ Ja-nett and the Monarchs of Majesty _ had been suddenly, and unceremoniously, rescheduled, from the prime Friday Night slot the network had cultivated to Sundays at 3. ‘At least we won’t have to see the damned sponge as a lead in,’ SharkCop had posted. ‘I think this is a positive move.’ 

Asami felt a pit in her stomach, trying very hard to believe him, but feeling, deep down, that something was Not Right. 

Networks didn’t just pull a show at the last minute like this. And Sunday afternoon was not exactly prime schedule real estate. The lack of any commercials or press release was even more concerning. 

Asami chewed her lip, exhausted from her week but keyed up on uncertainty and not at all sure what she should do. Was there anything she _ could _ do? Asami frowned at her screen, too distracted to mutter a thanks when Opal passed through with a topped up glass of wine. Asami took a distracted sip, grimaced and pushed the glass away. Her notifications were still open, and dozens of friendly comments beckoned. Maybe a detour through them was in order, just to distract her. To help keep her mind off… whatever was happening to her show. By focusing on another fan of her show… 

AquaNettNoRegrett had evidently taken Asami’s request as a challenge, and made these comments as absolutely gay as they could. A picture of Ja-Nett and Seashell talking over coffee was captioned with a short conversation about who should drive the moving truck. A short snippet Asami had written about the girls playing together in a band was continued with the addition of Seashell composing a romantic song about Ja-Nett’s lips, something that just begged for Asami to continue it herself. A simple doodle of the two holding hands had been captioned ‘I’m ready to head to Delmarva if you are.’ 

Whoever AquaNettNoRegrett was, they were certainly abreast of the gay marriage debate in the US--Delmarva was the first of the five states where it was legal to take that step. Asami’s original home Empire State recognized marriages from those five, while the state she lived in now… 

Well, Texas was going to be Texas, no matter what anyone said. 

In spite of that thought, and her nagging worry about the fate of her show, Asami’s interest was piqued. Even in this community, Asami hadn’t seen many posters make such an unabashed gay spectacle of themselves, and it brought her just the kind of joy the show itself normally did. Who _ was _ this person? 

She clicked through to their page, and saw mostly reblogs--not just of Asami’s work, but others as well, each with equally enthusiastic, equally gay additions. There was a lot of creativity on display, but it was in service of other people’s work. It took several minutes before Asami saw an original post of AquaNettNoRegrett’s own. 

> AquaNettNoRegrett (2/19/2010 10:43 AM): my contract wasn’t renewed and this was my dream job since I was a kid and I feel like I lost part of myself and everyone is moving on and I just want to scream

It was another punch in the gut. A true, honest cry of human sadness, echoing Asami’s own worries about her show, resonating with her anxieties about never amounting to anything more than an IT worker. Asami was worried that she’d never had much potential to begin with, and here was a person who’d _ lived _ their dream and had it taken away? 

AquaNettNoRegrett hadn’t asked for help, not directly. But a post like that was a cry for it. 

Asami couldn’t do much these days. Certainly couldn’t do anything to fix her own life. 

But there was one thing Asami could do:

Asami replied.


	3. Ruminating in circles doesn’t get me anywhere, but that’s all I know how to do

_(Chat began 2/19/2010 07:38 PM)_

SheSellsSeaShells: Hey

SheSellsSeaShells: So, I saw that post about losing your contract, and that nobody really responded to it

SheSellsSeaShells: I figured, if you're feeling bad enough to scream your frustration into the roaring maw that is the internet, you must really need somebody to talk to. 

SheSellsSeaShells: I've been there.

SheSellsSeaShells: So... I know I'm a stranger, but if you need to talk or anything...

AquaNettNoRegrett: well, I do remember my parents telling me that i should alwyas trust strangers on the internet implicitly 

AquaNettNoRegrett: and your fanart recommends you hightly

AquaNettNoRegrett: sorry i can’t type, long day

SheSellsSeaShells: I get it. Late there? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: uh, not really. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: like i said, long day. 

SheSellsSeaShells: Want to talk about it? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: i guess i was just wallowing 

AquaNettNoRegrett: i can’t really get into details but… i worked my whole life toward something and for a while i _ had _it

AquaNettNoRegrett: but then the people who pay the bills decided it wasn’t worth keeping around and shitcanned the whole thing

SheSellsSeaShells: :( 

SheSellsSeaShells: That sucks.  
SheSellsSeaShells: There’s no appeal process? No alternate source of funding? Grants or anything? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: no… and even if there were, i kinda… blew up about it 

AquaNettNoRegrett: maybe called a few people in power a few things that i definitely shouldn’ta

AquaNettNoRegrett: to their faces 

SheSellsSeaShells: Oh dear. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: :/ 

AquaNettNoRegrett: My temper’s not usually that bad, but they’ve been jerking us around for a while

SheSellsSeaShells: You’re allowed to feel bad. 

SheSellsSeaShells: Something important to you was taken away, and it sounds like you had very little agency in the matter. 

SheSellsSeaShells: That’s incredibly frustrating. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: you said it, sister

AquaNettNoRegrett: sorry, i assuemed you’re a gal since most JAMM fans are

AquaNettNoRegrett: of course, most JAMM fans are also like 14 but you’re talking a lot more mature than that

SheSellsSeaShells: Haha

SheSellsSeaShells: I’m 29. You might be surprised how many full-on adults are in this fandom.

AquaNettNoRegrett: oh yeah? how did you wind up in it? 

SheSellsSeaShells: Hah, well it was a bit random. It’s not like I spend most of my time watching Jukebox.

SheSellsSeaShells: I was in the middle of a rough patch--you might call it a rough epoch of my life at this point--and my car needed fixing. Some recall thing. So I was stuck at the dealership for a while, sitting in the waiting room, and the TV just so happened to have been taken over by a family and the kids were watching a rerun of it. 

SheSellsSeaShells: I’d heard good gay things about it but like most adults I I’d convinced myself that it was mature to not enjoy fun things, so I’d avoided it. 

SheSellsSeaShells: But I found myself smiling and laughing through it, the characters were all just so lovable and earnest and fun! So I was even more open minded when the next episode started. 

SheSellsSeaShells: And it was the one where Gemstone sang the song to Seashell about combating self-doubt. 

SheSellsSeaShells: I legitimately cried there in that waiting room. I guess I really needed to hear that song right then. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: that is oen of my favorite episodes. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: ...i think I may go watch that scene right now 

SheSellsSeaShells: It’s a good scene and a good message! I’m so thrilled kids have a show like this to teach them that stuff, but hell it’s valid for adults too. There’s a lot in this show like that. 

SheSellsSeaShells: It’s just so consistently good, I mean mad props to Korra and her creative team! 

AquaNettNoRegrett: they do work very hard

SheSellsSeaShells: I can’t wait to see what the last couple seasons will bring. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: I’m sure the JAMM buds have a lot of things planned. 

SheSellsSeaShells: That’s right! 

SheSellsSeaShells: They’ve already done so much with so little, and it feels like they succeed in spite of the network, rather than than because of it. 

SheSellsSeaShells: I honestly find it really inspiring. Just like Ja-nett when she kept on fighting even though her spear was broken, how she found a way to keep fighting even after her soul was ripped out of her body… 

AquaNettNoRegrett: haha, you sound pretty passionate about it

SheSellsSeaShells: Ja-nett’s story is something I really needed to hear, you know? 

SheSellsSeaShells: That’s what I love about the show--appropriate for kids, but speaks to all ages. I’m glad we’re seeing more and more of that these days. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: im glad too 

SheSellsSeaShells: I hope I’m not out of place saying it, but as dark as it seems right now, just like Ja-Nett, there’s gotta be a way forward--or at least, sideways, right?

AquaNettNoRegrett: like how seashell helped her heal up and learn to fight a new way?

SheSellsSeaShells: Exactly! Exactly like that!

AquaNettNoRegrett: Hah! well im not sure how far that will take me, but i certainly appreciate the energy

AquaNettNoRegrett: thanks, SheSellsSeaShells. 

SheSellsSeaShells: Asami. It’s far easier to type.

AquaNettNoRegrett: true enough--nice to meet you, Asami 

AquaNettNoRegrett: you can call me kayla 

* * *

It’s a lesson that Korra had had to learn many times across her life, but sometimes the most difficult part of doing something was simply beginning it. No matter how many times she’d learned that particular lesson, though, Korra remained an expert at procrastinating when she _ really _ didn’t want to do something.

In this case, it was only after she’d finished several chores she’d been putting off, dealt with emails she’d been avoiding for days, commented on about ninety Stumblr posts, and made a start on sorting her Blu-Ray collection into alphabetical order that Korra realised she needed to stop stalling. Shoving _ A Very Nuktuk Christmas _ back onto the shelf between _ Nuktuk: Master of the Magic Tundra! _ and _ Cargoyles _, Korra went to her office and detached her phone from its charger.

She scooped Naga into her lap, sighed, and called Tenzin.

He answered after three rings. “Korra. What can I do for you?”

“Hey, Tenzin. Sorry I haven’t called--”

"Assuming, of course, you still want me to do things for you. I don't expect you to be available at any time I wish to call, but a certain degree of professional decorum on your part--"

“Right, yes, I was apologising? You cut me off, during the apology I was making? Which I no longer feel particularly inclined to make? Y’know, that apology?”

There was a pause, and then Tenzin chuckled softly. Korra let out a long sigh, slumping in her chair. 

“Korra, I do understand how… involved you get in your projects,” Tenzin said, and Korra could picture him pacing his office, tugging gently on his beard as he spoke. “I know this has been a blow, but I’m here to help you. If you’ll let me.”

“Okay! Fine, I want your help! Happy, jerk?”

“I may be, when you stop calling me names,” Tenzin said dryly. “Now, I have been looking into some possibilities that might interest you. I’d be happy to send you some details so you can get to work developing pitches. Is next week too early for you to--”

“Woah, hey! Slow down!” Korra absently maneuvered to the widest open area in her apartment, between the couch and the TV. She pushed her rolling coffee table out of the way, fighting the urge to respond to another of Asami’s Stumblr posts so she could focus on the call. “I do have something here… but I need you to hear me out. Okay?”

“Why do I feel a sudden regret at not letting this call go to voicemail?”

Korra narrowed her eyes. “Helping Korra time now! You’ve had your Tenzin complaining time!”

“I have not had even remotely--”

“I want to finish the story!”

“You… what story? You can’t mean--”

“Ja-Nett and the Monarchs of Majesty,” Korra said softly. “I’m not ready to give up.”

“Korra…” His tone shifted, losing its irritated edge beneath weariness and sadness. “After your… outburst, Raiko has made a point of ensuring that you won’t work at Jukebox again. Indeed, I think it would be advisable to avoid animation circles, for the time being. I have been looking into some promising live action--”

“No, wait. Please?” Korra’s free hand mindlessly pushed its wheel, sending her into a slow spiral in place. “I get that Raiko’s mad, and that Jukebox are… well, they’re fucking burying the show, aren’t they? We weren’t their biggest show, but our numbers were solid and now they’re messing with the timeslot so they can say it was dwindling audience share that made them cancel. And not Raiko’s bullshit!”

Tenzin very wisely said nothing.

Korra sighed. “I know what you’re thinking, Tenzin. But… but what if there’s a way we could take the show to another network? We could try that, right?”

“Korra. I don’t think that Jukebox will let their IP go that easily. And approaching other networks now, with your stock somewhat… fallen would not be--”

“It’s not just about me,” Korra said urgently. “I’ve spoken to, uh, that is, I’ve _ heard from _ some fans recently, and this show matters to them. And, yes, it matters to me. It matters to a lot of people, and if I don’t try everything I can to bring this story home then what am I even doing any of this for? Tenzin, please don’t dismiss--”

“Comics.”

Korra blinked. “Huh?”

“Other shows have lived on in comics, even after cancellation. If we pitch it right, smooth a few ruffled feathers, I think we could sell them on the idea of a miniseries. You could wrap up--”

“Ugh, no! No way!” Korra pinched the bridge of her nose. “A miniseries? Tenzin, I had two full seasons left in the main story arc! I can’t wrap that up in a miniseries!”

“If the first sells even moderately well, Jukebox would likely commission more…”

“Likely, sure. And it’d likely take six months or a year to do one mini, and I’d have to cut out everything that didn’t push the plot forward, and that means goodbye to nuance, goodbye to character moments, goodbye… everything that makes JaMM what it is!”

Tenzin sighed. “You would rather not continue in comics, then?”

“_ No! _” Korra unclenched her jaw and groaned. “Uh, thanks for the, ah, suggestion, though. But I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“I… see. Although, it leaves me uncertain as to what you expect me to do, Korra. If you wish to have any chance of reviving the show once, ah, tempers at the network have cooled, you will have to maintain interest in it. Continuing the story in some way, keeping fans invested--even attracting new ones--would be the best way to do that.”

“Well… what about online? Not full animation or comics, but little written out or even drawn scenes, posted on the internet--”

“Jukebox still holds the rights to the show. There would be no profit in that.” 

No financial profit maybe, but emotionally? “It’d keep our name out there.” 

“Korra. Making fanart or fanfiction of your own cancelled show is not a way to make a living. At best, you might see a few curious interviewers wondering why you’d martyred yourself over a show instead of moving on, but that’s not the sort of attention you want to attract. And at worst… imagine what happens if the show is picked up again. You would open yourself and Jukebox to legal attacks from anyone who can claim any resemblance between their fan work and your scripts. Stay away from fan works, and make sure you really do only _ hear from _ fans, unless you want to kill any involvement you could ever have with the show.” 

Korra gritted her teeth. Her cast and crew were broken up, and now she couldn’t even enjoy the fandom? “So what am I supposed to do?”

“For now, focus on promoting the show. Promise exciting things to come, make sure everyone knows about the schedule change. Shill the merch even.” 

“Jukebox barely licenses any!” 

“So make sure what they _ do _ license sells out. And _ not _by buying it yourself.” 

Korra snorted. As if her bank account would let her. “So, that’s it, then. Go out and be a cheerleader for another month or two, that’s the whole plan?” Publically, to people like Asami, pretend that everything was fine? God, Asami was going to be gutted...

“We don’t have to have a ‘whole plan’ yet, Korra. Just a step we can take--you know how fast things can change in this industry. After all, Raiko only came on at Jukebox 14 months ago. His predecessor was there for 3 years. Play your cards right in the meantime, and more likely than not, somebody more amenable will take Raiko’s place within a few years time.” 

“You can’t expect me to wait years, Tenzin!” She threw up her arm, causing Naga to think she’d thrown something and off her lap to find it.

“Nor do I. I expect you to work on_ other projects _. That way, in a few years, you’re an even bigger name, someone Jukebox would be eager to bring back into the fold. Perhaps you could even write parts for your more prominent voice actors, so audiences carry the association between the shows?” 

“What, you trying to get your sister more work, too?” 

“I’m trying to continue your successful working relationship with her--and, frankly, my back channel to you if you decide to ignore me for days again.”

“That’s… it’s not enough, Tenzin!” Korra said, but even she knew she wasn’t really arguing. Just pleading. Across the room, Naga whined, having found nothing to bring back to her. “If we wait that long… there’s no guarantee anyone would pick it up again, even if Raiko--”

“Nothing short of finishing the show the way you intended is going to be enough for you, Korra.” He paused, giving her time to protest. He sighed, his voice softening as much as it ever did. “That isn’t going to happen. Maybe not ever, certainly not on the timescale you’d prefer. There are no guarantees that I can give you. But you asked me to help, and that’s what I’m doing. I’m asking you to trust me to do my job, Korra, and to work with me. Can you do that?”

Korra groaned. “How dare you go and sound so _ reasonable _?”

“I take it you do agree then?”

“No.” Korra scooped up Naga, who’d come back to her side, and held her close. “But you’re probably right, so fine!”

“Good. You think about promotion, then, and dust off some of those outlines you shelved. Let me handle the rest.”

“Ugh.”

“Indeed. And… keep your head down. Don’t make waves with Jukebox, and don’t do anything that might cause us trouble later. We can handle Raiko being against you, but you cannot afford to make more enemies.”

“Fine. Fine! Fine.” 

“Korra.” 

“No, really! I get it. Fine. I’ll keep my chin up and my head down and do all my crying in private.” 

“Korra…” She could hear the faint creak of his chair, and imagined him leaning back, his body losing its typical rigidity. “I know this is hard. But I want you to step back and remember that you’ve made a very good show. That’s something to be celebrated, however it ended. You should be proud of that.” 

The only thing worse than Tenzin being his typical insensitive self was when he tried to be nice. _ Twist the knife harder, why don’t you _. “I am proud. That’s why it hurts.” 

“...yes. Well. Keep in touch, Korra. I’ll call in a few days to see how your brainstorming is going.”

“Okay. Thanks, Tenzin.”

There was no real enthusiasm in her voice, but Tenzin still sounded like he knew she meant it when he said, “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Compared to the chafing frustration every human interaction at work brought her, Asami found staring at the nearly blank document that was supposed to be a finished chapter of her latest fic almost refreshing in comparison. It had taken her about a week to manage the three paragraphs currently staring back at her. In the last hour, clearly marked in her calendar as ‘writing time’, Asami had fixed a comma splice and added an adverb that she was now seriously thinking about deleting.

It probably didn’t help that she had various other tabs open, including one in which she was indulging SharkCop’s latest wild theory about the colour palette change in Seashell’s throne room between seasons one and two being foreshadowing for the overthrow of her kingdom. SharkCop seemed convinced that Aquaterra was going to be conquered by the Dolphin Princes, in spite of the fact that those particular bad guys had only shown up in one early episode of the show. _ So far _, SharkCop had argued, and continued to argue to anyone who would listen.

Asami listened, not out of any belief or interest in the theory, but because SharkCop was a friend who had listened to her rant often enough about her awful day or her own pet theories. And because… it was sort of nice, having SharkCop blow up her Stumblr chat in excitement over the dolphin brooch Seashell’s general had been wearing in the latest episode of JaMM. It was better than worrying about whatever the network was doing, messing with the airing schedule like they had been.

Of course, Opal would probably say that it was unhealthy, Asami being so fixated on the wellbeing of a kids’ cartoon that every unannounced change in its time slot was giving her anxiety. Opal wouldn’t _ say _ that, of course, but only because she wouldn’t really engage in that conversation anyway. Asami wasn’t in a place to deal with that kind of rejection right now. If Opal didn’t get why the last couple of weeks _ had _ made Asami increasingly anxious, trying to explain it would only make it worse.

Which made writing more difficult. Usually, drawing and writing Ja-Nett and Seashell allowed Asami to push all of her other worries away, but now she was worried _ about _ her girls, and her focus was suffering.

After assuring SharkCop that she was still there and letting him get back to his monologue, Asami switched back to her three paragraphs and groaned. She cradled her head in her hands, muttering, “Maybe Opal has a point. Maybe… maybe I should go out for a walk or something. Maybe out of the apartment even…”

She was saved from taking such a drastic step by Stumblr noisily alerting her to a new chat message. Asami opened the tab and grinned when she saw it was from Kayla.

_(Chat began 2/20/2010 06:31 PM)_

AquaNettNoRegrett: hey, asami

AquaNettNoRegrett: got a minute?

SheSellsSeaShells: Are you okay? I was hoping for a good day for you. :/

SheSellsSeaShells: Need to talk about it? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: god how can you be so nice? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: honestly i better not

SheSellsSeaShells: Too involved? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: someting like that

AquaNettNoRegrett: i really shouldn’t be talking at all...

AquaNettNoRegrett: thank you though

SheSellsSeaShells: Okay. :) 

SheSellsSeaShells: And you don’t need to talk about anything you’re uncomfortable talking about. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: it’s not that im uncomfortable… it’s hard to explain for reasons that are also hard to explain

SheSellsSeaShells: I see (or rather, I don’t, but you have no obligation to clarify!)

SheSellsSeaShells: Well, I’m glad you showed up just now. Because, if you’re up for it, I could actually use some help with a serious problem.

AquaNettNoRegrett: I… sure, yeah

AquaNettNoRegrett: only fair after how much you helped me! 

AquaNettNoRegrett: what’s up?

SheSellsSeaShells: It’s a huge problem that I‘ve been unable to resolve for close to a week. It’s ruining my whole damned life, Kayla! 

SheSellsSeaShells: I can’t figure out how to finish this scene. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: Ha! You had me kinda worried there

SheSellsSeaShells: I hardly get block like this on my fanfics, especially not for Seashell and Ja-nett! But their chemistry is just too strong and I need to keep them from getting together for at least a few more chapters, but every time I put them in the room together… 

AquaNettNoRegrett: i know exactly how thta is! 

SheSellsSeaShells: You write fanfic, too? 

SheSellsSeaShells: I’d love to read it. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: dont change the subject. 

SheSellsSeaShells: Right. I guess I’m just struggling more than usual right now. It’s depressing. JaMM is where I usually go to get away from stress, y’know?

AquaNettNoRegrett: i get that

SheSellsSeaShells: I could really use a fresh persepctive.

SheSellsSeaShells: Perspective.

SheSellsSeaShells: You could save my entire week here.

AquaNettNoRegrett: oh boy those are high stakes

AquaNettNoRegrett: how can I refuse?

AquaNettNoRegrett: your scene problem--mind if I take a look then? 


	4. The only thing more exhausting than a conversation is avoiding one

Somebody wanted Korra dead. What other reason could there be to call her before the sun was up? 

She reached blearily for the phone, fumbling it twice before seeing an unrecognized local number. Too tired to contemplate letting voicemail handle it, she picked up. “Hello?” 

Heavy breathing assaulted her from the other side of the line. “This Korra Bryke? What kinda last name is that, anyway?”

Korra tried her best to see if a scowl could be communicated via cell phone. “Who’s this?” 

“Iknik Varrick, megaproducer extraordinaire!” 

That woke Korra up. What the heck was Jukebox’s top producer calling her for? 

Instead, she asked, “Why are you breathing so hard?” 

“Ow foh mah morning jah, aff corsh!” 

“Are you… eating while jogging?” 

He swallowed loudly. “Yes! You gotta be efficient in this town, Korra! Now, stop wasting my time with questions, and answer mine.”

“...about my last name?” 

“About working on my show!” 

“You didn’t ask--”

“Why the heck else would I be calling!” He took a deep breath, and then another bite. 

Korra pushed herself onto her side. “I… think I need a little more information before making that kind of decision. What show are you talking about?” 

“What show--does it matter? You need work  _ and _ you need your name rehabilitated, and I know a good deal when I see one. Talented young writer like you on Raiko’s shit-list? Needs a chance for redemption? Sounds like somebody who’ll fight for one last shot!” 

“Are you saying you can bring my show back?”

“That girly princess show? Heck no, thing’s dead as an asthmatic dinosaur in a dust storm. On Mars.”

“Then, what--”

“I’m talking big yellow, Korra! The money-making absorbent rectangle. Sir Squishy Laughsalot…” 

Korra was already shaking her head as he finally got to his point. 

“I’m offering you a job as staff writer for SpongeRich SquareShorts. See you Monday!”

“But--”

“Be there and be square, kid!” Varrick wheezed. “On account of the shape. Of his shorts. Bye!” He hung up. 

Korra blinked, glancing around the room to make sure a tornado hadn’t actually just passed over her. A producer of Varrick’s stature didn’t just call a showrunner on the outs like this--it wasn’t something she could ignore. At the same time, SpongeRich not only represented everything she hated about the modern animation industry, it’s reputation and the resources allotted to it had each been an anchor on her own show’s production and success. It had made it so much more difficult for Korra to argue for spreading their sails and pushing them into uncharted waters of representation when SpongeRich made so much money for the network by playing it safe. With fart humor. Maybe SpongeRich hadn’t sunk Ja-Nett and the Monarchs of Majesty, but it had been just one more plausible thing that Raiko could point to when he’d scuttled Korra’s show.

Plus, stepping back from being a showrunner to a mere staff writer… it was work, yeah, but what would be the chances she ever got a show of her own again? 

Could she really, truly consider this job offer? Maybe the storm clouds had been overhead for a while, and, yes, maybe Korra had felt like she’d been drowning but…

Korra blinked, then groaned. “Okay, no more thinking until I’ve purged my brain of nautical metaphors.”

The day needed coffee. And pastries. 

And, as had increasingly proven helpful in waking her up, a healthy dose of browsing through the latest fan works on Stumblr. 

* * *

Asami was working on her peacock pose when her phone started buzzing on the couch.

Strictly speaking, she should have switched it off before she got started, but it was so rare that anyone called her that she’d gotten out of the habit. And… maybe she’d dropped it on the couch after she’d moved the coffee table and rolled out her mat because she’d been hoping for some kind of interruption. Yoga had used to be something she could immerse herself in, physically and mentally. Now, she gratefully dropped out of the pose she’d shakily started and sat up, wiping sweat from her brow. She reached over and grabbed her phone, then froze when she recognised the number.

Her dad was calling. Had it been a month already?

Whatever good feeling yoga had given her was abruptly wiped out. Asami tossed her phone back onto the couch, still ringing, and padded quietly to the bathroom. Opal was still asleep, and while she wasn’t a particularly light sleeper, their apartment didn’t have particularly thick walls and Asami preferred not to take chances.

All through her tepid shower, and getting changed, and dumping her workout clothes in the laundry hamper, and waking up her laptop, Asami debated with herself about what she should do this time. Because she knew that he would leave a message. He  _ always _ left a message. And she  _ always _ knew that she shouldn’t listen to it. 

But she always did. 

He would be as inflexible as ever. Make the same old demands, the same old offers. The only thing that had changed since the last call was the fact that Asami was one month older and had managed, through hard work and dedication, to save $17 more dollars for retirement. Or, more likely, the next emergency expense.

There was no point in putting herself through it all again.

Asami decided to make coffee. Then, on her way to the kitchenette, she scooped up her phone, switched on the speaker, put her phone on the counter and started playing the inevitable message.

Because what if something  _ had _ changed?

While she listened, Asami busied herself with boiling water and measuring out spoonfuls of coffee into the French press with increasingly shaky hands.

“Asami,” Hiroshi said with a huff, and she could so clearly picture the way his mouth would have twisted with distaste. “I see you intend to persist in this childish behaviour. I suppose I should have known that you would be stubborn, but I thought I had taught you better sense than this. How much more time do you intend to waste? Do you truly intend to squander the legacy I have built for you out of  _ spite _ ?” He sighed, the sound more exasperated than resigned. “You may have chosen to quit the engineering program, but surely you learned the necessity of having a plan and access to the right tools before you commence a serious undertaking? This is your life, child! Obviously, I cannot _ make _ you do anything. But what purpose does starving in some Texas hovel serve? 

“Come home, Asami. All you need to do is finish your education, and you can come home! It will be years before I step down as CEO. You’ll have time to do whatever you want before you have to worry about Future Industries. Though that time is running out, while you--” Another exhalation, this one more disgusted. “I will call again next month. Perhaps you will deign to speak to your father then. In the meantime, I hope you are at least eating well and continuing your yoga. Goodbye.”

Asami took a moment to paper-towel up the water she’d spilled while filling the French press, and to scrub her cheeks with the back of her hand.

“So…” Opal suddenly said from behind Asami. “I, uh, I thought I could smell coffee?”

Asami turns to find a sleep-tousled and guilty-looking Opal leaning in the doorway. “Ah… yeah, I just made some.”

“Right. Right. Cool.” Opal coughed, and began to closely inspect the largest and most mysterious stain on the peeling vinyl flooring. “Soooo that was your monthly dad call, huh?” 

Asami flipped her phone face down, tossing the paper towel at the trash can, missing. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough to be mad on your behalf. He’s… not the most reasonable, is he?”

Asami snorted out something that might be considered a laugh. “Not when it comes to family. Or should I say, legacy? He’s…” Asami shook her head, not quite ready to unpack all the things her father was in front of an audience. Even if that audience was her closest friend. “He needs to be in control. All the time.”

“Must come with being the CEO, I guess.” 

“That’s a reasonable guess,” Asami replied evenly, knowing it was also a wrong guess. Or at least, not an entirely correct one. But since explaining her father’s issues to Opal would mean talking about her mother, Yasuko, and the divorce, and how it had poisoned everything… Asami knew that she was something of a mystery to Opal, but somehow, being a mystery was so much easier than having to share space with somebody who Knew Asami’s Story.

Opal shot Asami a look. She wanted to Know Asami’s Story. “You, uh, never told me he was the actual  _ CEO _ of Future Industries. Just that he worked there.”

Asami set her jaw and looked away.

“Okaaaay, moving on!” Opal took a couple of tentative steps into the room, but she stayed on the lounge side, keeping the kitchen island between them, giving Asami space. “I know you don’t normally talk about these things but… that sounded pretty rough. Do you want to talk about-”

“If I wanted to talk about it I’ve had ample opportunity before.” She instantly regretted her tone… but she didn’t apologize for it, either. 

Opal narrowed her eyes, but that was the only sign of temper she gave. “Okay. Well. For what it’s worth, I do know a thing or two about having an overbearing parent, Asami. So if you change your mind…”

It took more effort than it should’ve for Asami not to snap, to keep this from exploding into something ugly and stupid and pointless. Opal’s mom was overbearing, sure, but the kind of overbearing that sent boxes of baked goods and handmade clothing Opal refused to wear. The kind of overbearing mom that Opal still dutifully called at least once a week, even if she rolled her eyes while she did it. 

To compare Suyin to Hiroshi… 

Asami closed her eyes and tried to find some sense of calm. In the wake of her father’s call, though, there was none to be found. “I have changed my mind. I don’t think I’ll have any coffee after all.” Asami opened her eyes and nodded at Opal. “Do you want it?” she forced a little softness into her tone, a peace offering. 

Opal sighed. “Yeah, sure. I can’t turn down some brew.” Opal ventured a smile. “Gonna hide in your cave for a while?”

“I’m not  _ hiding _ \--” Asami groaned, and forced herself to relax slightly. “I’m not… fit to be around right now. So, yeah. To the cave.”

* * *

_ (Chat began 2/27/2010 08:48 AM) _

SeaSellsSeaShells: So… I log on and I see a doodle of Ja-nett with a mug of coffee and a headset looking at a computer and giving technical support. 

SeaSellsSeaShells: Have I become an inspiration to you, Kayla? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: Hah! i suppose so, Asami

AquaNettNoRegrett: i hadn’t thought about your situation specifically

AquaNettNoRegrett: that was just… the first job that came ot mind as something she’d hate 

SeaSellsSeaShells: Her and most rational species. 

SeaSellsSeaShells: So… I’ve noticed that you seem to be a stress doodler.

SeaSellsSeaShells: Something on your mind? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: yeah

AquaNettNoRegrett: i got a job offer

SeaSellsSeaShells: ...Normally I would say ‘congratulations’ but I feel an implied ‘but.’ 

AquaNettNoRegrett: i’d rather have some implied butt than implied but

SeaSellsSeaShells: I hope to see that in your next doodle. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: the job offer is with a company i kinda sorta loathe with the passion of a thousand dying suns

SeaSellsSeaShells: Ah. 

SeaSellsSeaShells: Then yes, phone technical support was a very apt metaphor to select. 

SeaSellsSeaShells: Do you have any other options though? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: i mean, probably? but not as good

AquaNettNoRegrett: this would keep me in my field and give me the best chance to get a position like i had before again someday

AquaNettNoRegrett: if peple see i can play nice and work outside my ‘comfort zone

SeaSellsSeaShells: On what timeline, though? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: hard to say

AquaNettNoRegrett: as many emotions as i’m running through i need to be pragmatic, right? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: theres only so long a person can wallow before they have to start moving forward again

AquaNettNoRegrett: especially with rent due

AquaNettNoRegrett: not that i’ve been wallowing

AquaNettNoRegrett: obviously

SeaSellsSeaShells: You’ve been considering your options.

SeaSellsSeaShells: Pragmatically!

AquaNettNoRegrett: right

AquaNettNoRegrett: you get it! You get me

SeaSellsSeaShells: And I can understand the hesitation. It has to feel a little bit like giving in. 

SeaSellsSeaShells: Playing nice for people who don’t understand you or where your passions lie… it’ll feel like you’re proving them right.

SeaSellsSeaShells: Maybe?

AquaNettNoRegrett: mabe 

AquaNettNoRegrett: but if it gets me back where i need to be, its gotta be worth it

AquaNettNoRegrett: i can suck it up short term

AquaNettNoRegrett: probably

SeaSellsSeaShells: Aren’t you afraid you’ll get… stuck there? Maybe it won’t be short term?

AquaNettNoRegrett: i mean yeah that’s crossed my mind and sucks, but it’s an opportunity still

AquaNettNoRegrett: fear of it not working out the way i want is no reason to ignore the chance it will, right?

SeaSellsSeaShells: Fair point.

AquaNettNoRegrett: i mean

AquaNettNoRegrett: i’m stubborn, sure, but at some point i’d just be spiting myself 

AquaNettNoRegrett: spiteing? 

AquaNettNoRegrett: point is, gotta take a risk somewhere

AquaNettNoRegrett: and there’s a certain value to a risk you understand

AquaNettNoRegrett: i know what the likely worst outcome is

AquaNettNoRegrett: and if i’m honest, its not worse than things are now…

AquaNettNoRegrett: which i am admitting for the first time ever because i feel like i can be

AquaNettNoRegrett: honest

AquaNettNoRegrett: with you

AquaNettNoRegrett: is that weird?

SeaSellsSeaShells: It’s the advantage of talking to an anonymous stranger, I suppose!

SeaSellsSeaShells: I’m flattered though.

AquaNettNoRegrett: well I don’t think we count as strangers anymore exactly

AquaNettNoRegrett: i’d like to think theres a bit more to it than that

SeaSellsSeaShells: It’s true; I *have* seen your stress doodles. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: right! I really was stressed about that offer

AquaNettNoRegrett: and you kno what? you’ve talked me into takng this job

AquaNettNoRegrett: seriously though, thanks

AquaNettNoRegrett: youre quiet

AquaNettNoRegrett: something on your mind too?

SeaSellsSeaShells: You’ve just given me something to think of myself. 

SeaSellsSeaShells: I… It’s kind of a lot to get in to. I’m not sure how much of your time or emotional energy I want to take up. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: i’m all ears Asami!

AquaNettNoRegrett: well, eyes. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: and an implied butt

SeaSellsSeaShells: Haha! 

SeaSellsSeaShells: Well, if you’re game… 

AquaNettNoRegrett: i am game! take hold of my controller and buttonsmash away

SeaSellsSeaShells: ... I have no idea how to take that. 

AquaNettNoRegrett: it made more sense in my head 

AquaNettNoRegrett: i’ll shut up

AquaNettNoRegrett: please continue

SeaSellsSeaShells: You’re sure I’m not holding you back from something?

AquaNettNoRegrett: Asami. You let me vent to you all the time

AquaNettNoRegrett: please let me return the favor?

SeaSellsSeaShells: Ok.

SeaSellsSeaShells: Ok.

SeaSellsSeaShells: Where to start…

SeaSellsSeaShells: Well… as the great sage once said, money can be exchanged for goods and services. 

SeaSellsSeaShells: It can also be used to control you.

SeaSellsSeaShells: Which is the point in the story where, with a crash of lightning and ominous music, I must introduce you to my father… 


End file.
